


Memories

by henclajeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressed Sugawara Koushi, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overdosing, Sad Ending, Suicide, VERY sad ending, it's sad you are supposed to cry okay?, pls leave comments or summ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclajeb/pseuds/henclajeb
Summary: You sat down on a trunk and started to make a dandelion crown while learning Japanese. When you made the flower crown, you put it on your head and smiled. I made photos of you and I sent it to you. When you saw them you came over to me and asked me. ’’Where did you get those?’’ you asked. I told you the truth. You were surprised and then told me to keep that place in secret. Your smile was so wide and bright.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: depression, angst, overdosing  
> You may cry.

I remember everything. Every single thing.

One of my first memories with you was on your 10th birthday. You only invited me on your birthday party, and your mom was surprised that there were only the two of us. We ate the whole cake and then I gave you my present. I remember that it was a volleyball set, with the ball, the net and everything that’s needed. We were playing until it became too dark. After that you invited me over almost every weekend to play.

The next was on the summer before high school. You had a lot to study, and you were stressed out, so you decided to go out of the town and study in a garden full of flowers. You loved that place. I knew it because I saw you going there and I followed you. You sat down on a trunk and started to make a dandelion crown while learning Japanese. When you made the flower crown, you put it on your head and smiled. I made photos of you and I sent it to you. When you saw them you came over to me and asked me. ’’Where did you get those?’’ you asked. I told you the truth. You were surprised and then told me to keep that place in secret. Your smile was so wide and bright.

Our first kiss was on a rainy day in our second year of high school. You fell down the stairs and could barely stand. I carried you home on my back. When I put you down you pulled me towards your face and then kissed me. It wasn’t long, it was perfect. ’’I like you’’ you said with an embarrassed look. ’’Since our first year.’’ Then I grabbed your shirt and pulled you into an other kiss. You asked me on a date, I said yes. We started dating.

When we got out of high school, we had a summer camp. I don’t really remember what was the reason we went there, but it was in the mountains, next to a lake. Our houses were standing on the beach of that lake. We were in the same house. We made out and then we fell on a bed. You took off your shirt, I did as you. (This is where I won’t write lemon so next one. A’s.N.)

We had a really memorable date two years after that summer camp. We drove back to those mountains, but not that lake. It had a waterfall. We stayed there for 3 days. It was so lovely. I also would like to mention that this was while the sakura trees bloomed and no one really noticed it. I still go back there when I want to remember and see our young selves.

Two years ago we went to that flower garden I named Flower Circle. It was around midnight, and fireflies were flying around there. That garden was full blooming wisterias, it was lovely. I remember we just sat there in silence and made dandelion crowns for each other. And then you started to catch those fireflies. I just quietly watched you, and when you came back to me, I pulled that ring out, got on one knee and said: ’’Sugawara Koushi. You really, really make my days unforgettable, and I love you with my whole heart. Will you steal my last name?’’ A really small laugh slipped out of your mouth, and then you started to cry. You wiped those tears, and said ’’Yes. But, I also have something for you.’’ And then you pulled out the ring. ’’Sawamura Daichi. You set me free from all the stress we I gain through the day. Could I steal your last name?’’ That was the widest and brightest smile I ever seen in my entire life. I inserted the ring on your finger, just as you did. You stretched your arm toward the sky full of stars, and a firefly decided to rest on that ring. That night was perfect.

358 days ago you overdosed yourself. You were depressed, because you came out to your mom and you had fights. That one was a really big fight, because of a pity reason. You also cut yourself. This was one week before our marriage and propose anniversary. But the marriage and propose anniversary became a funeral. I wore full black instead of that white suit.

And now, I am here, facing your grave. ’’Sugawara Koushi, loved child and loving fiancé.’’ written on it. It’s April 17th, your funeral’s one year anniversary. I light a candle and make a flower crown from dandelions. I put this letter down on your grave, hoping, that your soul will find it one day and read it, before the next rain makes it fade. I tried to move on and failed. Twice. Now, I’m just waiting to greet Death. I hope you were asleep in your last minute, and dreamed about our marriage. I’m still wearing that ring you gave me two years ago. I shed a tear and stand up. ’’See you soon’’ I say. And I begin to take sleeping pills I carried with me. I fall asleep and dream about our marriage. A silhouette in black tells me it’s time. I follow them, and then greet Death.

Sawamura Daichi, 22. He overdosed himself. Time of death: 14:37.


End file.
